


Dress Blues

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Nick Amaro x Reader. Request: Nick and you are partners, you are both back in uniform for an undercover sting, as much as you love him in uniform, he fights to keep his hands off you from the moment he saw you until the sting is over and he takes you home… AN: Well, your wish is my command… sort of. The muse got away from me and became obsessed with the idea of a BJ in the squad car. This fits the femdom card in kink bingo.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Kudos: 8





	Dress Blues

He was late. It was your anniversary. Dinner and drinks, then dancing. That was the plan. Nick loved to take you dancing. But with two littles and each having your own hectic work schedules, it was hard to find the time. Plans were made weeks in advance.

Then, he was called in on a case. Occupational hazard. The squad came onto the scene and Liv relieved him, knowing it was a big night.

Still. He was late.

Nick sped through Manhattan. He tried to dial you a few times to explain the situation, but you didn’t answer. His stomach churned at the idea of you being upset with him. As he sat at the red light in front of him, he debated eating it and using his police beacon.

“Come on, change already.” He gritted. After what seemed like eons, the light did change and he continued speeding. He was about five blocks from home when the lights of a police car from behind caused him to slow his tracks.

Annoyed, Nick pulled over on the very quiet, dark industrialized street. He reached for his badge, ready to start his spiel that he was on the job, blah, blah, emergency, blah, blah so he could get going.

The streetlight above blew, cloaking the street more in darkness. Nick looked in the driver’s sideview mirror but couldn’t make out clearly the officer’s face. The wind blew, kicking up some fallen leaves.

The officer knocked on the window. Nick lowered the window. “Officer, I am on the job – I am going to reach for my badge…”

“License and registration please.”

Nick froze. He knew that voice. On a professional and intimate level.

It was you.

“Y/N? What’s going on? I thought you and I…”

“That’s Officer Y/L/N to you.” You replied sternly. “License and registration. Don’t make me ask again.”

Nick looked at you in disbelief and you winked. “Okay, okay. I’ll play.” He reached over and grabbed his documents and handed them over to you.

You nodded and tapped them against the hood of his car. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Nick nodded and watched as you walked away, your hips swaying as you did so. Nick felt his pants tighten. He always loved when you wore your dress blues. Something about how that uniform was just so sexy on you. Whenever you wore it, he had such a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

You came back and flashed your flashlight in his face. Nick raised his arm to block the light.

“May I ask where you were going in such a rush?” You leaned down once more, and Nick realized you had undone a few buttons of your uniform. He had a good view of the tops of your breasts and he shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s… personal.” Nick explained. “I got called to a scene and I had to secure the scene until my captain showed up.”

“Mmmm… I should have you arrested for reckless driving detective.” You replied. You bit your bottom lip and Nick could see your lips were painted bright red, which he knew that you knew, was his favorite.

“I can’t be late Officer Y/L/N – I have to go home. I am late as it is.” Nick pleaded with you. “Lets just let this slide.”

“Let this slide? Oh, no, no.” You replied. You opened the car door. “That’s it – out of the car.”

Nick smirked. “Look, do we need to do all that? Maybe if I…”

“Are you trying to bribe an officer? I didn’t take you for a dirty cop.” You spat angrily as you turned Nick around. You gave him a standard pat down but as you stood, you pressed yourself against him, pushing your breasts into his back. Nick groaned and he slowly turned around.

You traced a finger down the front of your uniform and ran your eyes up and down on Nick. You reached below and grabbed him from the front of his pants, squeezing gently. “Listen Amaro… you are mine now. You’re about to get taught a lesson.”

Nick huffed, inwardly groaning at your grip on him. You leaned up, millimeters from his face. “Oooh, already hard?! You like when I give you orders, don’t you? Don’t try to hide it.”

Nick took a deep breath and didn’t reply. You squeezed him through his pants harder. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Nick hissed, his eyes fluttering closed. He swallowed hard and you watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

You looked around. “In my car.” You barked, turning around.

“I should call my union rep.” Nick replied defiantly. You spun on your feet, your pony tail whipping. “That’s it – you are under arrest.”

Nick backed up, his hands in the air and you slammed him against the car and you cuffed him. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

–

The sounds of saliva and moans from Nick filled the back of the squad car as you bobbed on his cock. Nick was desperate to be out of the cuffs, to touch you, to guide you. You licked the deep throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft and flicked your tongue where the shaft met the head.

“Oh fuck, Y/N…” Nick groaned, his hips jerking in response.

You pulled off roughly. “That’s Officer Y/L/N.” You stroked his cock, enjoying how Nick was falling apart. “You better not nut in my mouth without permission. You understand me?”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Officer Y/L/N.”

You spat on his cock before taking him back in your mouth. You worked your tongue against him, sucking on him, setting up a rhythm. You bobbed your head down further and further, relaxing your throat to take him all the way. Nick let out a grunt above you.

You scraped your nails gently on his thighs and you felt him twitch in your mouth. You pulled off with a wet pop. “You want to cum? I feel it. How badly do you want it?”

“Yes.” Nick hissed. “Please.”

You spat on your hand again and resumed jacking him. “Well guess what? Not yet.” You laughed mockingly and then again took him in your mouth. You repeated your actions over and over. At one point, you looked up at Nick, your red-stained lips stretched around his cock and made eye contact. Nick shuddered. “I am c-c-close.”

You pulled off yet again and Nick whimpered. “Don’t you dare – I tell you when you can come.” You lowered your mouth even more, and gently you took his balls in your mouth, pushing them to the side with your tug. Nick groaned in frustration, desperate to come. You licked from the seam of his sack and then licked all the way to the top of the head of his cock. You rose fully, and turned Nick’s face to you and kissed him hard. Your lips tangled each others, desperately seeking more. You tugged and nibbled on his bottom lip before releasing him.

“You want to come?” Nick nodded, panting hard. “Please… please Officer Y/L/N.”

“Oh… since you asked so nicely and you have done so well. You can come in my mouth.”

You took his weeping cock into your mouth once more. Nick tensed and then let out a deep guttural groan as he came hard in your mouth. You swallowed his entire release, using your hand to stroke and squeeze every last drop. You kept sucking until he softened and then you released him from your mouth.

“Jesus fuck, Y/N.” Nick sighed. You beamed as you rose and sat next to Nick. You buttoned up the top of your uniform and pressed a chaste kiss on the bottom of his chin.

“Do you mind?” Nick wiggled his shoulders and you laughed. “Right. Now where did I put those keys?” You wondered out loud, teasing.

“Y/N.” Nick warned.

You jangled the key in front of him and then moved to undo the cuffs. Nick let out another groan he rubbed his sore wrists. “Just like old times. You know… those blues… you look good in them. They’re snug.”

You cocked your brow and Nick felt the need to clarify. “In the right places.”

“You’re lucky you’re my husband and that I love you.”

Nick tucked himself in and followed you out of the car. As you moved to the driver’s side, Nick pulled you into a passionate kiss. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Now… lets finish this at home.” Nick purred, nibbling at your ear.

“You still have that beacon in your car?” Nick nodded. You smiled. “Race ya.”

END.


End file.
